Microscopes have long been fascinating objects for children to play with. Toy microscopes have been very popular toys for the inquisitive child. The curiosity of children is endless. They will pick up objects from wherever they are playing and it will delight them to examine them closely under a microscope if they are fortunate to have one.
Give a child a toy microscope that will magnify an object five (5) or more times and they will be absorbed for hours. It has long been desired to have an inexpensive microscope available as a learning tool that will interact with the user and in so doing teach the child about a wide variety of objects such as numerous varieties of insects, plants or other small objects that require magnification.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a microscope that is designed to be interactive with the user and serve as a learning tool.
The microscope when turned on is provided with a programmed speaker system that is activated by the user. The microscope assembly comes with a series of slides on which there are located specimens that are described in detail in a specially provided program that is properly activated by a keypad. The number to be entered into the keypad is triggered by the specimen loaded into the viewing bed of the microscope. When the specimen is identified by the speaker system located in the base of the microphone the user will be asked to choose between xe2x80x9cfactsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cquestion and answerxe2x80x9d. If xe2x80x9cfactsxe2x80x9d are chosen the xe2x80x9cpoint and learnxe2x80x9d system is used. An arrow will point to a certain part of the specimen and the programmed audio triggered by the position of the arrow will set forth the relevant facts. The point and learn arrow system works by turning a thumbwheel disposed below the slide holder that has an arrow located thereon. The thumbwheel has indentations that when contacted by a leaf spring or its equivalent activates a switch that is programmed to identify the portion of the specimen to which the arrow is pointed.
If the xe2x80x9cquestion and answerxe2x80x9d portion of the microscope is used a second button is pressed that will result in the programmed audio system saying xe2x80x9cGood, you have chosen questions and answers.xe2x80x9d The unit will ask multiple choice questions and the user can answer by selecting one of the provided buttons. The user can skip from question to question by pressing an xe2x80x9centerxe2x80x9d button. There are literally hundreds of facts and questions and answers regarding the specimens that will keep a child entertained for hours while learning all about the specimens under the microscope.
Thus it can be appreciated that the invention provides a very useful interactive microscope that will enable a child to learn about a wide variety of small specimens by having them magnified and identified by a programmed speaker system.